There's Always Something
by Westielover
Summary: This story is about a girl named Charlotte Lamberton who is 12 years old. Her dad died when she was a baby and she is now having to face moving to a brand new school! She needs to make all new friends. But will she survive? Read to find out.


**Theres Always Something**

**Prologue**

**Theres always something. I have heard that phrase since the time I could comprehend at least some information which was probably when I was at least four years old. When I was four years old, I first heard my mom say those words to me. All she said was, " Theres always something. You will understand more when you are older." I am now twelve years old, and I still don't know what that saying means; but I guess I was about to find out…………………**

**Chapter 1**

**"Charlotte, come down for breakfast please," my mom called from the kitchen.**

"**Ok, fine mom," I yelled down the stairs. I was in the process of getting ready for school or should I say getting beautified. I lived in a small town called Petersburg. I love it there! That was probably the happiest thing I had in my life. My dad had passed away when I was very little, but I was happy here. I mean think about it. All of my friends lived here, and my house was here. In my opinion, a home is not a home without loyal, kind friends. I never even thought about the fact that someday I may be torn away from the place I love the most.**

**Chapter 2**

**School. I always dreaded school from the time I found out it existed. My teacher, Mrs. Lamberton, always assigned so much homework. It took me all night to finish it. " Hi, Charlotte." It was my best friend Nataly Martin. I turned around to look at her. **

"**Hi Nat" I said grinning. I gave her a big hug and then we walked to class together. I had just met Nataly at a party a year ago. I accidentally dropped my drink, and she helped me clean it up. That was the beginning of a great friendship for me.**

**Chapter 3**

**At the end of the school day, I arrived at home with my science project partner. We had a science project due the next day and decided to work on it together. I was just lucky that he was my friend. His name was Patrick Carney. I had met him in first grade in Mrs. Stewart's class. He was a nice guy so I really didn't mind having him as my partner. We sat down and began working on it. I really didn't know that a day that could have started off so good could possibly go all wrong in the end.**

**Chapter 4**

**At six o clock that day, I found out something that would change my life forever. "Ok, honey, I need to talk to you about something." I sat down on the couch thinking that it couldn't be something that bad. "Were moving to California at the end of this month." I sat there in shock. I didnt say anything. It was too much. I ran upstairs, tears streaming down my face. My mom tried to talk to me, but I wouldnt listen. I just said "Go away mom, I dont want to talk right now." She left after a short period of time. I called all of my friends and told them I was moving. They started crying, too. I was so upset. I never knew how I could possibly be happy again.**

**Chapter 5**

**California. When my mom told me that we were moving there I decided to hate that place. I mean, after all, how could that place be better than here? The answer was it couldnt be in my mind. Nothing could possibly be the same! Nothing! How could she take away everything I knew! **

**As it got closer to the end of the month, I began to pack up my stuff and think of all of my memories so I would never forget any of them. That was all I had to remember Petersburg by, my memories.**

**Chapter 6**

**The moving truck showed up bright and early. at six in the morning to be exact. We waited until the movers were done packing and then we left. Once and for all, we left. It hurt me deep down inside. It broke my heart. I wish that we could have stayed in Petersburg all my life! That was the best thing that had ever happened, and then it just left me. We traveled for days before we arrived in California. It felt as if nothing would ever be the same.**

**Chapter 7**

**"Were here," mom said as we pulled into the driveway. I looked around. It was nothing at all like Petersburg. " Mom, why did we move here? I still dont understand it" I said as I walked in my house. **

" **Honey, you need to think positive."" I know but its really hard to when you have just had your home taken away. " " Just remember, theres always something," she said as she left the room.**

**Chapter 8**

**Weeks passed, and school soon began. Everyone stared at me for a few minutes until the teacher told them to stop staring at me. I was halfway through the worst day of my life. I got off the bus, and one of the girls came up to me and began to talk to me. " Hi, my name is Lauren. I was wondering if you wanted to come over today." I just stared for a minute in awe that someone could possibly want to be my friend. I looked over at my mom who was smiling. I then realized it. I now understood what my mom meant by theres always something. She meant that good always comes from the bad and that the good here was that I just got a friend. I smiled back. The biggest smile I had had in a while. I started to walk to Laurens house with her. As I looked back at my mom, I heard her say something, "Theres always something." That was exactly the day when life changed from bad to good. **


End file.
